


Breathe You In

by Holdt



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Abandonment, Aliens Make Them Do It, Angst, Drama, Fanvids, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Partner Betrayal, Post-Betrayal, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:58:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdt/pseuds/Holdt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just to feel you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe You In

[ **Breathe You I** ** n by Holdt ** ](http://holdt.webs.com/apps/videos/videos/show/11372509-breathe-you-in) [ **  
** ](http://bit.ly/9qmUBu) _November 2010_

Fandom:  
  
_Stargate SG-1_

Pairing: _Jack/Daniel_  


Warnings: steaminess/sensuality, men being sweet on each other, mature content, angst, some dickery  


Summary: Jack is more disturbed than he lets on about how Daniel always seems to find admirers in the worst situations, and in the middle of  a conversation he finds he cant hold his tongue. He lashes out, despite the fact that this time, Daniel was under the influence of an alien device.  
Daniel tries to explain, but Jack doesn't want to hear any more excuses - his pride and his fears that he's is too old /Daniel doesn't really want him choke any kindness down.  
They separate, Daniel moves back into his old apartment, and in day to day life, they try to act as though nothing is amiss.  
However, neither can stop thinking of the other, or of how desperately they miss each other, and their thoughts always go to the one time they were able to take advantage of downtime to actually be together.

_Music by Halestorm_

Non-source footage courtesy of Dante's Cove, an American soap opera on the HERE! Network.

  
  
[vidders network](http://vidders.net/video/video)  
  
[Holdt's Vids on Vidders Network](http://vidders.net/video/video/listForContributor?screenName=23nbjf1nlfo4i)


End file.
